A Night at Lady Heather's
by Aerilon452
Summary: Gill spends some time with Heather at the Dominion and someone happens to be watching.


A Night at Lady Heathers

Disclaimer: I do not own them and I am making no money so there, I have said it now leave me alone. LOL but i hope that you enjoy my story.

Summary: Grissom and Lady Heather Romance with a hint of Dominance and Bondage will make for an interesting evening. But unknown to them someone will be watching them.

Note: This is my first time writing a CSI fanfic. I love Gill and Lady Heather together they make more sense together.

Grissom was running late. Things at the Lab had gotten out of control and there were piles of paper work demanding his attention, but all Grissom could think about was getting to the Dominion. There Lady Heather would be waiting for him. She was going to show him a world that he could never imagined. Tonight would be the night when he became hers. This was out of he norm for Grissom but something pulled him towards Lady Heather and it was something that he wanted.

the only ones who knew where he was speeding off to were Catherine and Brass. There would have been no way that he could have gotten out of the Crime Lab without them knowing. It only made sense for him to tell them. If he didn't Gill was going to be pestered by Catherine and Brass would give him strange looks.

He turned on the road that would take him to the Dominion. Things had been well enough. After the incident with Mona Taylor, Gill had been drawn to the dominion and towards it's owner.

After what seemed like hours Gill's SUV entered through the wrought iron gates. He parked his vehicle and got out walking to wards the front door. Gill didn't even have to knock because Lady Heather was there on the porch waiting for him.

"You made it Mr. Grissom." Like it had months ago Gills mouth dropped open at the sight of Lady Heather. She was wearing a strapless corset, a long skirt with thigh high slits, and knee high boots to complete the outfit.

"I told you that i would be here." He fired back at her. there was a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"welcome to Lady Heather's Dominion." She said and offered Gill to walk into the house in front of her.

Lady Heather turned and looked out into the night with Gill at her back. She was about to close the door when a flash of headlight's caught her attention. Though she paid them no mind because she thought that they belonged to another customer coming to fulfill their fantasy.

Unknown Vehicle.

Sara Sidle had followed Grissom when he left the lab. She wasn't on the case involving Mona Taylor but she had heard about it from Nick. This had her curious enough to follow her boss all the way out here. she had gotten a good look at the woman at the door. she smiled when Grissom came near. They had said somethings and them Grissom wen inside. Sara saw the woman look right at her as she killed the engine and waited. Though Sara didn't know what she was waiting for.

So there she at. Sara decided to wait for ten minutes then go and check things out. Most if the lights were off in the widows that Sara could see. Then something in the second level window caught Sara's attention. There were no curtains so she could see Grissom and the woman. He had taken off his jacket and his shirt. Sara knew that she shouldn't be watching this. All she had to do was turn on the engine and get beck to the lab, yet something kept her there watching the window.

Lady Heather's bedroom.

Gill stood in front of Heather and waited for instructions on what to do next. Tonight he would get a lesson on being a submissive. There was no better teacher than Lady Heather.

"I want you to undress and lie down on the bed. Make sure that you are on your back." Heather said pointing to the bed. Grissom turned away from her and started to undress but Heather stopped him.

"Face me." I was a command and Gill did say that he was going to give this a try.

Gill turned to face her and unzipped his jacket. He tossed it on the floor and did the same with his shirt and undershirt. Grissom was about to undo the belt buckle when Heathers hands stopped him. She pushed him over to the bed and made him lie down.

"Should i remove my shoes?" Gill asked.

Without responding Heather removed Gill's shoes. She got on the bed next to him and straddled his waist. Heather grabbed his wrist and fit it through the leather cord tied to the bed post. As she did the same to the other Heather said. "You can say stop anytime."

"I know." was Gill's reply. Heather tested the restraint to make sure that he couldn't get free but also that it was not going to cut off the circulation. She kissed his forehead and then leaned back to look at him. It was arousing to see a man like Gill Grissom this. He exuded dominance and he was allowing her to tie him up.

"This is only a small sample of my world."

"I understand." Gill tested the strength of his bonds. Something flitted across his face. At first it looked like fear and then that flash of fear turned to arousal. He was careful not let it show too much.

Heather ran her short nails down Gills chest in a teasing way trying to get a response from him. He gasped and arched his hips unintentionally rubbing himself between Heathers legs. When she said nothing he let it go and waited for her to continue. She ran her nails down his chest and then slide further down until her cheek rested next to his belt buckle. She nipped at the flesh just above the pants and heard Gill grunt in pleasure. Then Heather licked the same spot that she bit.

Heather left Gill on the bed and went over to the window to look out into the night. The black SUV caught her eye. She had seen it park behind Gills before she followed him into the house. There was silhouette of a woman behind the wheel but beyond that Heather couldn't see much more.

Gill tugged at his bonds while he watched Heather at the window. He knew that this was part of it. Leaving the submissive to stew on the pleasure that the Dominant had begun. It only made the moment of completion all the sweeter. He tugged again and nothing happened.

"Leather straps don't slacken when you tug on them." She opened the window and let the cool night air in.

"I thought that I could try."

Heather wondered back over to the bed and released Gill. "That's enough of a lesson for one night. We can continue tomorrow if you are free?"

"Sure." Gill said sliding off the bed to retrieve his shirts and jacket from near the window. He looked out and saw the same SUV that Heather had seen. 'Maybe that was why she had stopped' Gill thought. He felt Heathers hands run up his back and up over his shoulders. It had been weird when they first had gone out. Now they were going to the next level slowly.

He turned around and pushed her into the window frame. Gill brought his lips down on hers hard and held her body against the window sill with his body. This was something they had planned for a while.

Heathers hands grasped Gills waist bringing him even closer to her than he already was. All intentions flew out the open window. No one would recognize Gill Grissom. He was passionate with her and he showed more of his personality. It made her passion flame to the surface in response to his. Catching him off guard Heather pushed Gill to the other side of the window sill. All thoughts of the person in the SUV flew out of their minds.

Sara's SUV.

Sara watched as the woman pushed Grissom up against the other side of the window. She had every intention of turning on her car and heading back to the lab but the site of Grissom and the woman kept her hand off the key. It had to be the scientist in her that had a hand in keeping her there but the other part was she was getting turned on playing the part of a Voyeur. The devil on her shoulder also to her to stay and watch as much as she could.

Heathers Bedroom.

Heathers hands again grasped Gills waist tugging him to her. His hands had fisted themselves in her hair keeping her mouth close to his. So much passion and only Heather could evoke it. Gill relaxed his hold on her hair and traveled down to the fasteners on her corset. He untied the cord and began to work the laces so it would be easier to pull away from her body.

Lady Heather reviled in the feeling of Gills lips devouring hers as his fingers deftly untied the laces and let the corset fall to the floor between them. This kiss was firm and demanding; all the things that Gill Grissom could exude yet chose to hide from the world. With Heather he was a different man, and this is the man that she wanted. A gentle breeze whispered through the open window and wafted over Gill and Heather making both of them shiver. She had opened the window in hope of cooling down, but the breeze only served to intensify the fire that burned beneath their skin. It was a raging inferno that got larger and larger with every kiss and touch they gave each other.

Heather pulled back slightly and looked at Gill. Without a word she made him brace his hands on the window frame. Running her nails lightly down his chest heather settled her fingers on his belt. She unfastened it and made a grand show of pulling it from his belt loops. Dropping it on the floor she was about to start on his pants when he stopped her and traded places with her. Bracing her hands on the window frame Gill started kissing her neck. On down his lips traveled over her right breast and down to her navel.

He knelt down in front of Heather and reached for her zipper. Pulling it down Gill let it pool at her feet. Gill grasped the back of her calf and bent her knee. Pulling the black boot off he repeated the gesture with the other foot until she was only clad in her lace underwear.

Sara's SUV

Sara's eyes were glued to the open window. Grissom had just traded places with the woman and was kissing down her chest. 'This is what a voyeur must feel like' Sara thought to herself as she continued to watch. It was a tantalizing sight. Of its own accord Sara's hand traveled down her chest and slipped beneath her pants. One finger slipped between her delicate fold and started to move over her clit. Immediately she pulled her hand out and reached for the keys.

Her phone buzzed in the passenger seat. Taking it Sara looked at the caller ID and found Catherine's name. "Catherine, hi."

"Sara, Greg is looking for you. Where are you by the way?" Catherine asked.

Sara looked at the window again before saying, "Uh, I'm driving around thinking." She hoped that her voice sounded casual. As an after thought Sara asked, "Do you know where Grissom is?"

"Grissom, uh no I don't know where he is. But you know him he could be around the lab somewhere." Catherine replied.

Looking back at the window she saw that Grissom was kissing her again and she thought idly about being in that woman's position. Then that thought got tossed out of her head and Sara hung up on Catherine. Starting the car she was careful to keep the head lights off. Backing out of the drive way she kicked it into drive and then headed towards the lab. Might as well get her case solved before she got herself in trouble.

Heather's Bedroom.

Heather exhaled when Gill skimmed his fingers up her spine. It made her gasp and shiver. Grissom to that to mean she was cold. Gathering her close he rubbed his hands up and down her back. Everywhere his hands touched stoked the fire that burned beneath her skin.

"We can stop if you want to?" Gill offered resting his cheek on her head.

Heather chuckled softly and said, "I'm not letting you get off that easy."

He started to walk backwards towards the bed. When his knee's hit the back he sat down pulling her onto his lap. Pushing him back Heather nipped at his ear and trailed her lips over his jaw and down his throat. She worked her way over his left shoulder and placed a kiss above his heart. Gill was showing her a new world that vastly rivaled her own. In her world there were rules and clear boundary lines. This was new territory that Gill was guiding her into and she liked it. She was looking forward to the day when Gill would take pleasure in trying to dominate her, or at least she hoped he would gain pleasure from it.

Heather moved off of Gill lap and kneeled between his legs. She worked the fastener on his pants and slipped the zipper down. "Lift your hips." Heather said and dragged the pants and his boxers down in one smooth move allowing his firm erection spring free.

Gill grasped her shoulders and pulled her back to his lap. A moment's hesitation and he moved away her underwear and inserted one finger then another starting a slow gentle pace. She squeezed her inner muscles working more of his fingers into her. The pace was easy but it became apparent to Gill that she needed more than his two fingers.

Rolling her under him Gill removed his two fingers and slowly entered her. He groaned as Heather opened herself to him. Wrapping her legs around his waist Heather rolled them so that she was on top. She braced her hands on the bed on either side of his head. Like he had done earlier Heather devoured him with her lips. The inferno in them burned brighter and bigger as Gill ground into her harder and faster.

"Oh, uh, yes." Heather moaned and lightly bit his shoulder.

Heather caught Gill off guard and rolled him under her. Taking the pace a little faster. She braced her hands on his chest and Gill grasped her hips letting her control heir joining. Gill hissed as Heathers nails bit into his chest. There was something to Heather that Gill was sure no man had ever seen before. It was something that he would enjoy seeing over and over again. Rolling once more Gill took charge. Short hard thrusts had Heather writhing under him. Her inner walls gripped his hard member and milked him for all he was worth when he came.

Collapsing on her Gill breathed hard into her neck for a few moments. Heather on the other hand enjoyed the feeling of him against her and was momentarily empty when he slipped out of her. She rolled to her side and watched him crawl under the covers motioning for her to join him which Heather did snuggling next to him placing her ear over his heart so she could hear it beating. This would be nice if this could last; just this moment in time. The calm that came after making love. Soon enough they feel asleep in their tiny little world hoping that tomorrow would never come.

Heather's Bedroom

Gill woke to the feel of a warm body pressed into his side. He looked down to see Heather still sound asleep and looking peaceful. Her hair fanned out behind her and over his right arm. By now most of her employee's would be gone. She snuggled in closer and hugged him to her. Gill smiled and pulled the covers over them again and settled into sleep again. He was about half way there when he heard knocking at the front door. Extracting himself from her grasp Gill found his pants and went to the door. He took a moment and looked out the window at the sun shining. The window was still open and a warm breeze whispered into the room. That made him smile. Then he heard the knocking again and went to answer he door.

The Front Porch.

Catherine and Brass had come out here to check on Grissom because he hadn't some back to the lab. To Catherine she thought that Gill had gotten some and was still sleeping. But Brass had insisted on coming out here. He didn't like Lady Heather or the power she seemed to have over Grissom. Then Sara had asked to tag along because she had nothing to do but go home and sleep.

Catherine had turned to look at the road when the door opened. She turned and like the first time she had come here she was speechless. There stood Grissom. He was only wearing a pair of pants and nothing else. For his part Grissom didn't look ashamed or bothered. To Catherine she had forgotten how lean he was. the shirts he wore hid what was underneath.

"What's up guys?" He asked. Finally his gaze came to Sara but shifted away to look at Brass.

"Nothing Grissom. We just thought to come and check on you since you didn't come back to the lab." Catherine replied.

"Oh, you thought Heather had me chained up in her basement huh?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

'Who thought that a little sex would change Grissom so much?' Sara thought.

"Well... no it was nothing like that."

Heather's Bedroom

Heather woke up to a cold feeling on her side. Gill was no where to be found but his shirts were still on the floor. She pulled the sheet closer to her and then Heather heard voices downstairs. Getting out of the bed she grabbed the silk robe on the chair and headed down stairs. At the top of the stairs she saw Gill, Brass Catherine and another woman that she had never seen.

Heather walked down and went to Gill's side. She took his hand and looked at them again. "Good morning Captain Brass, Ms. Willows, and who is this?"

"Hey Heather this is Sara Sidle." Catherine said.

"Ms. Sidle, nice to meet you." Heather smiled and moved aside gesturing for them to enter." Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll get dressed." Heather left them in the entranceway with Gill on her heels.

They walked into her room and closed the door crushing their mouths together. Gill picked her up and tossed her on the bed joining her. "This is crazy." He said in between kisses.

"I know." Gill said kissing her harder while he trailed his left hand down between her thighs.

"Then let's get dressed." Heather said pushing Gill up and off her. He just smiled at her getting up to get his shirts.

Heather dropped the robe and walked to her closet choosing a zip up corset that she would have to have Gill help her with as the zipper was in the back. A calf length velvet skirt went with the corset. There were thigh high slits in the skirt to allow her to walk easier. Going to a dresser drawer Heather pulled out bikini style underwear to go under the skirt.

Heather had her underwear and skirt on when Gill walked over and helped her with the corset. Sliding it up her chest and zipped it up kissing her shoulder.

Walking back down stairs Gill looked at Catherine and Brass but Sara wasn't there. They both turned and Catherine smiled at Heather and Gill. "So are you joining us?" Catherine asked. It was out of character for Gill to be like this but he was with Heather. He felt like a different person.

"I think we will. Do you mind?" He said to Heather.

"No, I'm hungry anyway." Catherine looked surprised but covered it up and headed to the door.

Gill and Heather took his SUV and followed Catherine, Brass, and Sara to the diner that this other CSI's chose to eat at.

"Are you sure about this?" heather asked, "I wouldn't have thought that you would socialize with them. When I met you, you seemed so closed off."

"You've changed me."

"With a little bit of sex?" Heather teased.

"No."

"How then?"

"By showing me the world that you live in." Gill said and reached over and grasped her hand. This was extremely out of character for Gill Grissom. To everyone else he was calm and controlled but with Heather he was the person he wanted to be. Now he would show that to his friends.

The Diner.

Heather and Gill walked in behind Catherine. His other CSI's Warrick and Nick were already there talking. They stopped when they saw Gill and Heather. Nicks eyes traveled to Heathers and he smiled at her. She smiled back and walked with Gill over to the table.

"Hey boss you decided to join after all." Nick greeted.

"Yes and I brought a friend. This is Lady Heather."

"Oh you are the one who runs the Dominion." Nick replied.

"Yes I do." Heather eyed Nick and then said, "You might want to try it out." That comment made Nick turn pink and made Heather smile. Catherine laughed at Nick's embarrassment

"I'm Warrick." He said and offered his hand out to her. Heather took it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Heather replied and sat down next to Gill.

When the waitress had taken their orders everyone fell into silence. Not one of them wanted to ask how Grissom spent his night. Catherine and Brass had a pretty good idea and Sara knew for certain what they had done, but Nick and Warrick weren't sure what to say next.

"Go a head and ask if you really want to know." Heather said looking Nick in the eye.

"Ask what?" Nick asked.

"You want to know if he spent the night with me."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I read people. It's a talent that I've acquired." Heather said he gaze flicking to Sara. "I see what people desire the most. Most people don't know what they want until I show them." Sara without fail held Heather's gaze.

"That's the same line used on me." Gill said.

"Yes and I showed you did I not?" Heather broke her link with Sara and looked at Gill smiling wryly.

"You did." He moved aside Heather's hair and Sara and Catherine caught a glimpse of bite marks on her neck. Gill heard a buzzing sound and felt Heather's cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He removed it and handed it to her.

"Yes?" Heather listened intently on to the voice on the other end of the phone. She clicked the end button and smiled at Gill.

"I'm sorry. There is a problem at the Dominion and I have to return there. This is for what I ordered." Heather put a twenty on the table and headed to the door.

"Heather."

"Yes."

"I'll drive you." Gill turned to his friends and said, "I'll see you all at the lab tonight." He got up and headed after her.

When they were out of ear shot Catherine asked, "So, what do you boys think of her?"

"She's interesting." Nick said

"Managed to get Grissom to loosen up. You think they had sex?" Warrick asked.

"Oh you can count on it. I mean did you see those teeth marks on Heather's neck? Grissom had to have put them there." Catherine responded. "I think she is good for Grissom. He's not so closed off around her."

"Yeah, looks like food is here." Nick said and they all started to eat.

Grissom's SUV.

"Was there really an emergency?" Gill asked.

"No. I felt that you were getting uncomfortable there. My assistant calling was just good timing." Heather replied.

Gill reached over to take her hand and squeeze lightly. In the short amount of time that they have known each other Heather had the innate ability to read him and know what he wanted. "Are we still going back to the Dominion?" Gill asked.

"Yes, because in stead of being hungry I have this overwhelming urge to fall into a deep mindless sleep next to you." Heather said squeezing his hand that still held hers.

Gill said nothing and then continued back to the Dominion and back to the bed that they had shared just earlier that morning. This was just the start. Heathers mind went back to the short time that she had spent with Gill's friends. Sara was the only one who seemed distant. She had watched them with knowing eyes. If heather didn't know better she would say that Sara Sidle wanted Gill Grissom. The only thing was that Heather got to him first and she intended on keeping him as long as she could. So, Heather sat there waiting until they got back to the Dominion.

The End.


End file.
